The Story of a Shadow
by mas7er cheif101
Summary: Three years after the battle between Reshiram and Zekrom, three teens begin their journey through the Unova region with a Pokedex in hand. After issuing a challenge to his brother Zach and meeting a young girl named Stacie, a 13 year old boy named Geoff prepares to face the biggest challenge he has ever faced. But does the group have a forgotten history together?
1. Prologue

Rating: K+

Contains: Action, Adventure, COMEDY (hint-hint, anyone?), REALLY big wounds (not enough to kill them, at least just near cripple them) of characters (SPOILER WARNING! Cover this part with a finger or two if you do not want to see this spoiler. A vast majority of these near crippling injuries will be healed… well, I shouldn't give away EVERYTHING now should I?), Romance (and plenty of it later on in some one-shots I might write as a side story if that's even plausible for my mental capacity to take), and almost everything else at one point or another.

All None OC characters are either copyright of Nintendo, or the authors of the Pokémon Adventures (or Special if you prefer to call it that), or GAME FREAK.

There are creatures known as Pokemon living in the world alongside humanity. There are those who are bad and those who are good, and there are those that are simply neutral. Same goes for humanity. Across the globe, trainers known as Pokédex Holders. Each one of them has renowned strength and courage, as well as feelings toward one of the other dex holders. However, the newest 3 dex holders are ones that no one ever expected. This is the story of those dex holders, the last ones from the region of which a great battle between the legendary Reshiram and Zekrom had taken place over 3 years ago, also the one that no one expected anymore dex holders from. However, on that specific day, it changed three lives so immensely, it changed for the better and worse.

Three years ago. Pokemon League…

"Oh my lord, it's the legendary standoff from long ago!"  
"Who do you think is going to win?"

"Reshiram."  
"Zekrom."

"No, Reshiram."

"No, ZEKROM!"

"WILL YOU STOP BICKERING AND HELP ME?! RIOLU! FORCE PALM!"

A young boy and his Riolu, which he got during a trip to the Sinnoh region, an older boy with his Mareep, whom he got during his visit to the Johto region, were plowing through the Team Plasma grunts and their so-called liberated Pokemon that were trying to take theirs. As soon as he got through to the main stadium, he saw a scary looking three headed black dragon plowing through seven trainers like a meteor against a cornered Rattata, which spooked him out. Getting his confidence back, he went to search the seats to find his target whom he tasked himself to rescue; a young girl who apparently didn't make it to the audience evacuation location. Eventually, he found the young girl.

"Hey there, I've come to rescue you! C'mon your parents are worried about you!"  
"B-but I'm scared."

"It's alright I'll protect you, now c'mon!"

Taking his hand, the girl and the boy ran through the audience seating, with the older boy waiting at the end. However, after an attack from that three headed black dragon headed their way, the young boy pushed the young girl out of the way, with him taking the attack's splash damage. Luckily no major harm was done to him, and he was still in fighting shape. Noticing the rubble created by the blast, he decided to find another way out, but not before he told her and the other, older boy his situation.  
"Go! Just get out!"  
"But what about you?!"

"I'll be fine, just go!"

As soon as they left, the young boy saw Reshiram and Zekrom fighting, with the vast white dragon coming out on top after an attack that looked like a giant flame. However, this triggers a vision in the young boy's head, seeing a teen who looked around 14 years of age wearing a black sleeved and white sweater with black sweat pants facing a grey and white scary monster, freaking him out and causing him to collapse. The Riolu panicked, and ran to get help. When it came back, it had gotten help from a wild Psyduck, Rufflet, Tepig, Deino, and Magnemite, all of which got lost and miraculously found their way to the Unova Pokemon League.

4 and a half hours later...

"Wh-where am I?"  
"Your at the hospital. I wouldn't suggest moving much."

Noticing the Pokemon there, the young boy said, "Oh, are those Pokemon the ones that carried me here?"

"Yes they are. Apparently they got attached to you after rescuing you that they practically begged your brother to buy five more Pokeballs!"  
"Is that so? Where are my parents? My brother?"

"Outside, waiting for you to wake up. Apparently, your brother claims that you collapsed after sending a young girl for him to evacuate that you went to rescue."

Remembering the images and the corrupted memories that appeared in his mind, he saw the exact same thing he saw back at the Pokemon League. "Please don't bring that up." When he got up he picked up his Riolu's Pokeball along with five new ones, containing five Pokemon that helped him. Going back to his family, he talked to his brother, who was the older boy that was at the league, about what happened there after he left, and how he thinks that he got traumatized about it. And now, three years later, those same events that left him and the other girl he rescued traumatized leaving them no memories whatsoever from the even are about to take it's toll…

**Authors note: Hi there! To clarify some things, I am aware that this is a remake of Ruby and Sapphire's past, but it's necessary for character development and the the story. Some authors borrow techniques from other, like rappers helping eachother with song writing. Like I said in the beginning, everything other than the ORIGINAL characters (you'll know them when you read more!) is copyright of Nintendo, GAME FREAK, etc., and I have no right to claim them as my own. Enjoy, and drop a review!**

**P.S. This has been modified from the original version for spelling and grammar purposes. Thank you for reading and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Challenge and the Meeting

Rating: K+

Contains: Action, Adventure, COMEDY (hint-hint, anyone?), Romance (mind changed, this won't be talked about until the characters get to the Pokemon League), and almost everything else at one point or another.

All None OC characters are either copyright of Nintendo, or the authors of the Pokémon Adventures (or Special if you prefer to call it that).

Aspertia City, Unova Region. November 5th. around 1345...

Geoff's POV

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"I told you, you're a shadow of Zach, whom is better that you in almost every way," said Burnie. Burnie was the biggest and toughest - as well as the rudest - kid in Aspertia city, but he also a great admiration for Zach, my brother. I, now furious over the comment, called out my full team of 6, Rio the Riolu, Ember the Tepig, Hawk the Rufflet, Gol the Psyduck, Magnet the Magnemite, and Drei the Dieno, pushed away Burnie and marched over to Zach, my brother, and the second strongest trainer in the town, besides the Gym leader.

"ZACH! I've had enough of being called a shadow! I can take being called Shadow, but being called one, getting beaten down every day, is taking it to far! Right here, RIGHT NOW, I challenge you!"

Thinking for a second, he replied. "Hold on there, Shadow. I won't just accept a challenge just like that. You're… well, not as strong as me. You're going to need to be stronger to stand a chance against me. Challenge all 8 gyms and defeat them by your birthday, which is in a couple of months. Show me the badges, and I'll accept your challenge. Don't worry, I won't try anything funny. Might wanna tell mom and dad."

"Deal. But you're going to have to do the same. In the LEAGUE finals."

"Why there?"

"Do some research like you always do. You'll figure it out." Just as I was walking off the blacktop to tell my parents over the Xtranciever ("cross-transceiver"), I heard a voice talking to me.

"Why do they call you 'Shadow?,'" the voice asked.

"Zach's my big bro, and he's the one I look up to. Since he's the one I look up to, I feel like his shadow since he was, IS better. At everything."

"I wouldn't call you that. Geoff." I turned A girl in a REALLY light blue shirt/skirt with medium-long brown hair and blue eyes was talking to ME. I blushed. Never in 4 years had I been called Geoff. Walking up to me, the girl said "So, I heard that you're planning going up against Zach on August 1st. That's not only your birthday, but also the Pokemon League Tournament, am I right? Oh, my that's right! I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Stacie. Stacie Brite." She held her hand out as she introduced herself.

I uneasily shook her hand "G-Geoff Garsson." I couldn't believe I was stuttering with my words! I was so taken in by her I almost forgot what I was doing! Luckily the stuttered words weren't noticed by her, but looking closely, I noticed that SHE was actually blushing a little! "W-Why do you ask?"

"I was just about to go on a journey across the Unova region as well. I also recently talked to the famous Prof. Oak, inventor of the Pokedex, and he announced that he was going to be in the region for while to study what happened a year ago staying at Aspertia City. After the press went away as they always do after they're done with interviews, he noticed me and thought that I might be a suitable candidate for a Pokedex since there are so few of them simply from looking at the way I treated my Pokemon. He introduced himself, then showed me three Pokedexes and said, 'I think that going out on a journey with your Pokemon when you get the chance would be a great idea to get to know the world better. You're going to be making friends along the way, and capturing many Pokemon along the way. I think that you should keep one and give the other two to people of your choosing. Anyone special around you think would want to journey with you?' I, of course, said that there were two that I think would put the Pokedex to the fullest use; you and your brother. Sorry for asking, but could you ask your brother if he could travel using the Pokedex?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you at the lookout point in a couple of months, say, May 1 to tell you if my parents, and Zach of course, say yes. Then we'll make the announcement to the school's staff to say that we won't be back until, say, around August 5th." We exchanged Xtransceivers numbers, which I RARELY DO, then I went home as the final bell rang.

At dinner I revealed what had happened that day. They weren't mad, but actually happy for Zach and I. They asked me if Zach, Stacie (who's name I didn't reveal to them, I just said that there would be one more person), and I would be travelling with me, which I quickly replied yes, earned not only the anger of Zach later that night, but also a tiny bit of respect, for stepping up. That night I couldn't sleep. For the next two days we made the preparations for the journey, even telling the school we wouldn't be back until August 5th, and they laughed while asking the three of us to head to the school. The final exam day wasn't for a whole two months, but this was an exceptional case. I could barely sleep on the night before the meeting, and during the middle of the night something came up.

April 30, 0324...

Zach's POV

I creeped into my little brothers room. "Shadow? Hey, Shadow? You awake?"

"Yeah," he groaned. "What do YOU want?"

"Chill, bro, just want to ask you something. You said there were three Pokedexes. Is one for me? And who's giving them to us? Prof. Oak himself?"

"No. A girl, actually. Her name's Stacie Brite. Don't get any funny ideas, man. You already have a girlfriend."  
"What, you thinking of asking her out?" I said in a mocking tone.

"Am NOT! But, I do have to admit, I actually like her a bit."

"Ok, I'll let it slide, and I won't tell her. Under one condition: You gotta fight me in the finals with all you've got. I'll tell her if you don't."  
"Was going to anyway, but ok, your on."

"Goodnight, Geoff."

"Goodnight, Zach." It was the first time in years that I acted this way, not to mention I said my brother's REAL name. I simply just didn't want to hurt myself by acting the way I just did in public. Regardless, I started the day insanely tired, and I could see the same thing with Shadow.

0347...

Stacie's POV

"Big sis? Big sister? Stacie, you awake?" I heard my little sister calling me from the hallway. "I can't sleep."

I sighed. "Alright, c'mon in." I did what I normally did to tire her out; talking about things that she loved to dream about like seeing me in the Pokemon League when I grew up, and then training her to become a really great trainer. But then, she said something that shocked me.

"I'm going to go ahead and guess that you like Geoff."

I blushed like mad. I never blushed like that. EVER. "I-I do not! He's just a person tha-"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

I sighed once more. I'll say it if it will shut her up. At least my little sister can keep secrets, like that one time when I lost horribly to Cheren, the local gym leader when I challenged him. She kept it a secret. "Yes, I do like him. I think I'll tell him after the league tournament. More like might. But you have to keep that one a secret until I tell you not to."

She giggled. "Ok, I'll keep that one a secret until you tell me not to. When's that?"

"I don't know! I might not even tell you!" I heard her yawn. FINALLY. She got up and went to bed. I hope she really keeps that a secret. I start the next day beat.

**Author's Note: Ah, hello! I've been expecting you. Please note that this is a fanfic that I'm trying to make as short as possible. I don't have a schedule for the releases of these chapters, but I assure you that the other dex holders WILL make an appearance. Yes, there will be characters being pushed to the breaking point (one dex holder, and about two villains, only one gets sent to a mental hospital), and two old villains will come back continuing the ending of the HGSS arc, and the B2W2 arc. To explain what happens to the other major characters, N lives in a refurbished N's Castle, and often visits the Ex-Team Plasma base, the Ex-team's new goal to bring Pokémon and people closer by strengthening their bonds to amend to their sins. I shouldn't give away everything, but this is Unova we're talking about. There WILL be a legendary caught, and its NOT Zekrom, as I am going with the assumption that it stays with N. Lack-two and Whi-two, and X and Y will NOT be making an appearance under the assumption (the manga hasn't been finished, by far) that Lack-two had another job in Kalos after the events of the X and Y chapter, simply trying to round up the remaining Team Flare scientists, while Whi-two is still in Aspertia City. I do realize that Geoff, Zach and Stacie all live in "that little city in the lower-left hand corner of the map," but Geoff, Zach, and Stacie are all INSANELY younger than the other Dex Holders (Geoff and Stacie are age 13, to be precise, while Zach is 15), so naturally she's in a different class, but visits the XTP base sometimes. X is no longer a bum but doesn't make an appearance, and Y is a sky trainer. I am aware that the B2W2 and the XY chapters aren't even finished but it's plausible to say the least that could happen, and some people actually have done this type of thing before, but I can't name names for obvious reasons. End of spoilers, and that's all you're going to get. I claim ownership to anyone who is an original character (read that last sentence three times over and you'll understand what I mean), but not Pokemon itself nor the other characters other than the original ones. Not even the manga. Nor the anime. Nor the TCG. Just the original characters, nothing else. If these characters also have the same name as another character from another fanfic, then I'm sorry about that, as I have not even seen one character with the same names as some of the OCs in this story. Once again, a fanfic is something that is non-canon (meaning it doesn't have anything to do with the storyline), and this is a fanfic. Enjoy the story and bye for now!**

**P.S. That is the longest author's note I have ever written. Of all time. (RVB reference, anyone?)**


	3. Chapter 2: Gym Battle! VS Cheren Part 1

Rating: K+

Contains: Action, Adventure, COMEDY (hint-hint, anyone?), Romance (and plenty of it later on), and almost everything else at one point or another.

All None OC characters are either copyright of Nintendo, or the authors of the Pokémon Adventures (or Special if you prefer to call it that).

Aspertia City. May 1. 1230…

Zach's POV

I woke up the next morning beat over what happened the previous night. I remember Shadow telling me that he had a small crush on some girl named Stacie, and having called him Geoff, but I think that he didn't mind. He almost NEVER tells ANYONE his feelings - EVER! Well there was that one time about three years ago where he met and protected this other girl that he met during the Team Plasma attack on the Pokemon League tournament. All he remembers is that he was severely traumatised that when I tried to bring it up to talk to him about it he started to have a mental breakdown. After the incident he claims to have seen some random vision or memory of a boy facing a dragon with grey and white coloring with powerful freezing powers. Well, no point in thinking about it now After breakfast, I hugged mom and dad goodbye, gave a treat to Tyber my pet Lillipup, then called out my full team of six; Snivy (much like Shadow's Tepig, I befriended one in the wild and caught it as my own), Vullaby, Axew, Elekid (which was really close to evolution), Tirtouga (the one I revived at the Nacrene Museum), and Magby, while Shadow did the same thing with his team, which consisted of a Tepig named Ember, a Riolu named Rio, a Rufflet named Hawk, a Magnemite named Magnet, a Psyduck named Duck (I have NO idea what he was thinking what he chose that nickname, but then again, he isn't always a creative, is he?), and a Deino named Drei. I decided that I would call him Geoff for the trip and Shadow other times before telling him on the way, and he wasn't all that excited to hear it, but he wasn't sad either. I guess he just didn't really care. Making it to the Aspertia City lookout point, I could see that the girl named Stacie was already waiting for us, one version VIII Pokédex in each hand, both already had the National Dex upgrade.

"What took you so long," she asked.

"Overslept. Couldn't sleep last night," Geoff answered.

"That's an understatement." Remembering the promise I had with Geoff, I reluctantly answered, "I couldn't sleep at ALL. I was a wreck when I woke up."

"Wait, but what's with the Version VIII? I heard tha-"

"They needed someone to be able to go around and collect the rest of the Unova Pokemon, so thats why they made an extra three. Besides, it's the latest version."

"Well that explains it. Alrighty, then if we're all set we better get going… to the Gym! Or more like back to the Pokemon School, even though its Spring!" Geoff had the strangest sense of humor out of anyone I have EVER seen. Regardless, it was kind of funny, I even noticed that Stacie laughed!. When we got there we were surprised to hear that Cheren could only take on two of us in one day, given the Gym Leader's schedule. I told everyone I'd sit this one out and went to train on Route 19. Well, Unova Route 19 that is…

Geoff's POV

It felt kind of strange that I'd be having a Gym battle against a former Dex Holder. I mean, I was well aware of the Dex Holder's achievements in the past, like the battles one and three years ago, so naturally I looked up to them, but this was NOT what I had in mind. Regardless, Cheren explained the rules of the gym.

Pointing to two trainers, one being a Youngster and another being a Lass, Cheren stated, "You are to battle these two trainers and only use two pokemon for those battles, which MUST remain the same throughout the challenge. After then, you will fight me. Understood?"

"Yes, Cheren," I said excitedly

"Heh, you're really excited about this. Maybe as excited as him…"

"Who's him?"

"Oh, you'll meet him someday, I'm sure of it."

Preparing for battle, I chose Rio the Riolu and Hawk the Rufflet. My first foe introduced himself as he sent out his Pokémon. All raring to go, I sent out Hawk to give my foe a fighting chance, as he had sent out a Patrat. Sending the little Rufflet into battle, I gave the order to use Hone Claws to raise its attack and make it's attacks more accurate, while the Patrat had used Leer to lower my defences. Not exactly a great plan, as this would just make the damage we would dish out to each other greater. Using Wing Attack, I had caused severe damage to the Patrat, but not enough to knock it out. The foe ordered a Tackle, and after several misses, lands a hit, nearly KO-ing Hawk in the process.

"You ok?" Hawk replied with a nod. "Alrighty then, lets see what that other Pokémon is! Wing Attack!" The little bird's feathers glowed, and slammed into the opponent, KO-ing it. The youngster on the other side of the field sent out his last pokemon, which was a Lillipup. Luckily, Hawk outspeeds Lillipup. I wasn't one of those "risk free" types, so I used Wing Attack again, one-hit KO-ing the foe. However, that strike was too powerful was TOO powerful, and I think that Stacie and Cheren saw that as well, as well as some people from my school that came to watch, like my brother's friends Joe and Michael.

"Wait, what happened just now? How did Hawk knock out Lillipup in-"

"Apparently, your Rufflet has the ability Defiant, which raises physical strength whenever physical defencive and special defencive strength's power is lowered. That gave Hawk a power boost strong enough to knock Lillipup out. How long have you had that Rufflet of yours?"  
"Hmmm… About, say, three years ago."

"Heh, an old friend of mine has a Braviary named Brav, and out of all the times I've seen him use it as a Rufflet, it's never pulled of a move tackier than THAT. Real clever."  
"I take credit where credit is due, but since I never saw that, I can't take any. Haha… ok, that was a horrible pun."

Route 19. May 1. 1325

Zach's POV

After having gone to train, I actually wondered if he actually was serious about this. About the whole "final battle in the league" thing. I mean, I knew he was - and probably still is - sentimental but this is RIDICULOUS! If I know him, he's probably trying to prove himself in order to find the last legendary dragon, if he even knows what it is. I've been trying to evolve Mareep to Flaaffy, then to Ampharos for AGES! It's all because of those three stupid stones that Tyber dug up during our time at Undella Bay's beach. What so special about it other than the fact that Mareep is so attracted to it? I mean, I can feel an immense energy being flowed out of it, but other than that, its just an ordinary stone. How, I soon noticed that Mareep started glowing.

"Ahh, finally. Mareep evolved into Flaaffy!"

"Zaaaach! Yo, Zach! Where are you?!"

"Joe? How'd you find me?"

"Shadow told me. C'mon, his match is starting! Oh, and it appears that Mareep evolved."

"Yeah, and could you do me a favor and call Shadow Geoff from now on? I really think that it would make a big difference. Whatcha want?"

"Sha- I mean, Geoff's match is starting! Man, I'm going to have to get used to that."

I couldn't wait to see Geoff battle for the first time in three years.

**Authors note: Ah, hello! I've been expecting you. Some of these things that Zach reminiscences during the first part are borrowed techniques from the RS Chapter, and that this is a similar case. Remember how I said that the dex holders would come in? Well, the incident that is mentioned here will play a big role later on in the story. And that's all you're going to get for now. And NO, I am not going to reveal the identity of the boy facing "that dragon." Who here is a fan of mega evolution? Well, that what "those three stupid stones that Zach's pet Lillipup dug up!" Also, because of this is a fanfic, this has nothing to do with the actual story, so anything that happens here will have absolutely NO affiliation with the actual Pokemon Adventures (or Special if you call it that) manga storyline. Thanks for reading, and remember to drop a review so I can improve! It would help a lot. Also, IF Green and Blue come in, I shall refer to them by their original Japanese translated name, as well as nicknamed Pokemon by their OFFICIAL english names, unless the chapter hasn't come out… yet. Gold's Sudowoodo will be referred to as "Subo." That's all for now!**


	4. Chapter 3: Gym Battle! VS Cheren Part 2

Rating: T

Contains: Action, Adventure, COMEDY (hint-hint, anyone?), Romance (mind changed, this won't be talked about until the characters get to the Pokémon League), and almost everything else at one point or another. All None OC characters are either copyright of Nintendo, or the authors of the Pokémon Adventures (or Special if you prefer to call it that).

Aspertia City. May 1. 1345...

Normal POV As Geoff made his way to the battlefield after healing his Pokémon, he noticed Zach in the crowd. 'Heh, Joe actually managed to find him! Although he probably wants to learn my tactics and we're going to split up after this. He's going to see if he can get Alder, the former champion, to train him in Floccessy Town,' he thought. As he approached the battlefield he readied Hawk and prepared to send him out.

"Once more, allow me to introduce myself. I am Cheren, the Gym Leader of Aspertia City! Let me see how much you and your Pokémon have grown since you began your journey," Cheren said just before readying his Patrat. Geoff reintroduced himself as well, and the battle commenced.

"So it appears that you sent out your Rufflet first! Not bad saving your trump card for later. I've actually noticed that Rufflet isn't your strongest Pokémon, even though you've won both battles before this one, Rufflet was hanging by a thread in the second on when that Pidove Wing Attacked your Rufflet."

"Your, right! Rufflet isn't my strongest Pokémon, and I'm surprised you saw through that! But then again, that's to be expected from someone who participated in the Pokémon League, not to mention a former Dex Holder."

"Whaaaaat? You knew?"

"Of course I knew! I've been intrigued ever since the League tournament three years ago, ever since I saw the Version VII that the contestant named Black used to see what Pokémon he was facing in the first round, which I think it failed to recognize it failed due to the course of the battle. I did some research, and the Pokemon turned out to be a Croagunk. After I heard that the Dex Holders stopped the catastrophe one year ago, I was so determined to get a Pokédex and begin a journey of my own with one goal: to get stronger."

"Heh, since you know all of this then I'm not going easy on you at all. In fact, I'm going to use every last trick-up-my-sleeve in this battle!"

"Exactly the way I like it. Alrighty, then, if our conversation is coming to a close, lets get this show on the road! Rufflet, Hone Claws!" The little bird's claws glew and got a bit sharper.

"You let your guard down, kid. Pidove, use Quick Attack!" The little dove went full-speed as it charged at Hawk, just before finishing the Hone Claws.

"Heh, I've trained relentlessly for the last few years. It's only natural that I'd know that tactic. Counter that with a Wing Attack!" Rufflet's wings glew white, and swung one at the charging Pidove, nearly KO-ing it, but taking a hit of it's own in the process. The Pidove charged at Hawk once more, KO-ing it and the other Pokémon at the same time due to a clash of moves.

"We're both down to our last Pokémon already? These battles are REALLY fast pace! Although I expect this one to last a while. Before the battle, you said that my Rufflet wasn't my strongest. However, it's usually one's last Pokémon that results to be the strongest on one's team. C'mon out, Rio!" Geoff stated as he sent out his last Pokémon, a Riolu.

"So I'm going to go ahead and give you the benefit of knowing it's strongest attack right off the bat. C'mon send out your Pokémon already!"

"Ok, ok, sheesh. That patience of yours could use a little work. Alrighty, since you asked, Herdier, time for battle!" Cheren sent out his final Pokémon, a Herdier. "Work up! Heh, work up increases physical attack power as well as non-physical attack power! Now, Take Down!" The big dog charged at the Riolu, that was just standing there in a combative stance. "Biggest mistake you've ever made. Counter!" The Riolu forced a fist into the charging Herdier, sending it flying back to it's trainer, but landing on it's feet, keeping it up.

"Apparently this fight isn't over, not yet! One last attack from either side should decide it. Rio, you know what to do!" The Riolu charged to deliver a punch to the Herdier, with Cheren giving it the order to use a Take Down. When the attacks collided, only Riolu was left standing.

"I guess you have to take risks sometimes to win. Still, you knew you were going to win regardless, didn't you?"

"Alrighty, then. What specifically happened?"

"Riolu drained Herdier's strength until it was all out, allowing it to hang on by a thread. In other words, you used Drain Punch to stay in the battle and win, didn't you?"

"Wow, you took the words right out of my mouth! I guess that means I get some sort of token to represent my victory?"

"Indeed you do. Here, this is the Basic Badge. If you collect about seven more badges-"

"I'll be able to enter the Pokémon League tournament, am I right?"

"Indeed you are. Although… that patience of yours could use some work."

"Will do. Heh, guess you're fighting Stacie next?"

"Yeah, I am. Might want to head over to the Pokémon Center to get your Pokémon healed."

"Heh, thanks!" Geoff walked out of the gym and back into the Trainer's School. As he walked through the hallway he ran into Stacie.

"Great battle, Geoff! Mind giving me a tip?"

"Yeah, watch out for that Herdier's Work Up. That power boost is immense. Good luck!"

"Th-Thanks!"

'That must have been the hardest battle I faced so far! If this is going to keep up, I'm going to have a harder time fighting Zach in the League tournament, if we actually make it there. Not to mention that if the other leaders are this strong as well, this is going to be one tough journey! I'm really glad Stacie and my Pokémon are going to be with me along the way,' Geoff thought as he walked out of the Trainer's School to go heal his Pokémon, then he would see just how powerful Stacie REALLY was.

Author's note: I really got to see if I can make these battle last longer! By how long the story will be, I can guess that the last and final chapter will probably be past 80! This probably will take a long while. I'm taking a break for now, as I am on break, not to mention I am using up precious HOURS doing this. Writing these chapters as well as coming up with ideas takes a long time, not to mention I usually fall asleep after thinking insanely hard. Oh yeah… and btw… the dex holders will either be in this or not depending on what you want. If you don't want them to be in this story, I'll change the plot so that our three main characters give back the Version VIII's. BUUUUUT… The story DOES take place DURING the XY chapter. Go to , or Bulbapedia, if you want to find out more about the characters and/or how the MAIN story unfolds. For those of you that haven't noticed this, Stacie's last name "Brite" is a respelling of "Bright." Add that with Geoff's nickname of "Shadow," and what do you get? The somewhat thought about Pokemon Light (Pokemon Bright sounds dumb) and Pokemon Shadow! Lol, have you seen that before? However, calling them "Light" and "Shadow" would sound DUMB, so I've just decided to give them (as well as Zach, had no other choice) commoners names. But, why AMERICAN names? Looking at the details, Unova is based off of New York City, which is in the USA (United States of America), therefore giving me the ability to give them those names. Also, when things are changing in the B2W2 arc, I will magically update the story to fit it, unless the news is groundbreaking, like a new character. Also, the school that the characters go to is, in fact, the TRAINER'S SCHOOL! Every dex holder fights a bad guy. So who is it this time? The answer is hidden after you beat Ghetsis in B2W2! I really have to keep my big mouth shut to prevent a lot of spoilers... By, have a great time! With the sound effect, if you know what I'm talking about.


	5. Intermission 1: Pause Mode Activated!

Disclaimer: mas7er cheif101 doesn't own Pokémon nor PokeSpe. If he did, he would make sure that there was a Ruby/Sapphire remake with the Emerald Battle Frontier. in it. Hi, guys! The story is going on pause mode until... well, until further notice. Also, I want to ask all of the people here that have REALLY good artistic skills; can you PLEASE draw/paint/whatever a picture of the three main characters? Now that I mention it, I haven't fully explained what they look like! Here's Geoff "the Shadow" Garsson's features; Short brown hair, Blue Eyes, no widow's peak if you know what that is, a grey sweater with black sleeves and a black Pokeball in the middle, white sweat pants (or shorts, depending on the season or weather), a black baseball cap like hat with a Pokémon League symbol on it worn backwards much like Gold's cap, and I'll leave the rest up to you! What about Stacie Brite? Blue eyes, no widow's peak, long brown hair about 1/3 of the way down the back (I'll leave the style up to you), short-sleeved yellow shirt with a blue skirt, girl-shorts (if you even know what I'm talking about), and much like Geoff, I'll leave the rest up to you! And Zach, brown-eyes, short black hair, the rest is up to you as long as it includes a shirt and some type of pants that reach the knees or go to the ankles. Also, Stacie's beginning team will consist of a Ralts, a Eevee (not telling you the Eeveelution), Oshawott, Dratini, Feebas (not used in battle until later when it evolves when... I'm not telling you!), and a legendary Pokémon is getting caught later, but it's NOT Zekrom, nor Kyurem. In here, N will have Zekrom, while Kyurem get's caught in the second arc, named after the new LP single called Guilty All The Same. Anyway, 5 new chapters will be released at once, much like how the volumes are releasing at least 10 chapters each volume. Oh, yeah! If you want to know something cool, go to to read about the ENTIRE Black and White series for PokeSpe! They also have the first six chapters of the B2W2 series, and the first two chapters of XY! Because those chapter's aren't finished, only Lack-two (Japanese name is Rakutsu, but because that is the Japanese name translated, he will be known as Lack-two here. Sorry! You can call him Rakutsu in your mind, if you wish, this is just easier for me to just call him Lack-two) will physically appear sometime in the future, I don't know when. Also, this is Adventure/Romance, so where is the Romance? Not being discussed now, but sometime after the three main characters leave Virbank City, there will be another intermission, discussing it. But for now, what would GeoffxStacie be? ShadeShipping! Reason: Names. Example? Geoff "The SHADOW" and Stacie BRITE (Bright spelled differently). I've talked to much, so I'll let you be on your merry way. Byeee! - mas7er cheif101 Character motto (Geoff "the Shadow): "I'm guilty all the same as anyone else, a victim of their past come to haunt them, but that doesn't mean I can't erase the horrible things to come." 


End file.
